Ce n'était pourtant rien
by TheFolle
Summary: Dean trouvait ça... idiot. Et même incroyablement idiot. C'était arrivé plusieurs fois. Ces petits moments. Jamais de parole, de remarque. Il était triste, fatigué, à bout, cassé, détruit alors il laissait faire, sans savoir pourquoi, même si le malaise persistait, parce qu'il se sentait tout de même mieux, un peu seulement mais c'était déjà tellement pour lui. DESTIEL


Je vous dis bonsoir parce au moment ou je publie, bah nous sommes le soir, voilà voila... Plus sérieusement, il s'agit d'un Destiel, couple auquel je ne suis absolument pas habituée et ceci est la correction de messages que j'ai un jour envoyés à une amie parce qu'elle dormait et que je m'ennuyais et que ce sont ses chouchou. J'espère avec sincérité que vous apprécierez la lecture.

Je tiens à préciser que le fluff, n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire j'espère donc ne pas avoir été trop niaise et puis zut hein, ça fait du bien un peu de temps en temps alors voilà ! (j'espère être arrivée à ne pas trop changer le caractère des personnages mais du fluffy avec eux sans les changer c'est pas vraiment simple!)

* * *

Dean trouvait ça... idiot. Et même incroyablement idiot.

Il avala une grande gorgée de sa bière, la terminant, il en redemanda une pendant que l'atmosphère ambiante du bar l'imprégnait.

Il n'était pas une gamine rêvant du prince charmant, ni une espèce d'adolescente boutonneuse s'émerveillant sur un magnifique vampire profond, triste, mélancolique et secret.

Mais voilà. C'était arrivé plusieurs fois.

Ces petits moments.

Sur le coup, il ne trouvait pas ça idiot, mais plus tard dans la journée, quand il repensait à ce petit geste de rien du tout, il se trouvait idiot.

Faible.

Gêné.

Qu'est-ce que Castiel en pensait ? Dean ne savait pas.

Après tout c'était toujours lui qui exécutait le geste. Mais c'était un ange alors qui sait ce que cela pouvait signifier pour lui, l'ange ne savait peut être même rien sur ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

Mais dans son regard, Dean voyait qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Et ce geste, l'ange l'exécutait de plus en plus.

Pourtant ce n'était rien, mais l'aîné Winchester se sentait si gêné, idiot parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose, toute innocente soit-elle, que des _amis_ font.

Pourtant ce n'était rien de se tenir la main.

Rien du tout, mais ils n'étaient pas des enfants.

Et Castiel qui évitait tout regard lorsque doucement il glissait ses doigts entre ceux froids du chasseur.

Dean n'y comprenait rien du tout. Est-ce que Castiel se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait. Au fond, il connaissait bien trop l'ange pour savoir que même si celui-ci avait une connaissance limitée des coutumes humaines, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait dans ces petits moments là.

Chaque fois le Winchester se disait qu'il n'avait qu'à partir, demander des explications, parce qu'il était totalement perdu et que le regard introspectif et sérieux de Castiel, comme si celui-ci tentait de comprendre lui même quelque chose, ne l'aidait pas.

Mais chaque fois, au lieu de partir, il soupirait malgré lui et se détendait autant que sa gêne le permettait, donc peu. Mais c'était toujours ça. Et plus son ami recommençait, plus il relâchait la pression.

C'était devenu régulier et presque normal mais un sentiment doux de malaise persistait.

Pourtant Dean n'y prêtait plus attention, il préférait laisser faire les choses sur le moment et se préoccuper de ce qu'il ressentait plus tard voir jamais. Méthode Winchester.

Sur le moment, c'était comme si on veillait sur lui. Non pas qu'on ne le fasse pas déjà, l'ange et son frère étaient toujours là, mais dans ces moments les choses étaient différentes.

La seule sensation des mains froides et parfois moites sur les siennes signifiait beaucoup de choses. Il avait quelqu'un qui partageait ses souffrances et à qui, s'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu tout confier sans honte. Mais ce n'était pas son genre, il préférait, une bonne bière pendant qu'il refoulait tous les problèmes et maintenant, juste la main de Castiel, son ami. L'ange ne lui demandait rien, ne voulait pas que le chasseur se force à parler parce qu'il avait compris que cela ne mènerait à rien, que de toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin des mots de Dean pour parfaitement comprendre tout ce qui le préoccupait.

La main réconfortait, apaisait.

Une ou deux fois, alors que Dean était dans un bar ou un diner avec son frère, l'ange se rendait invisible et serrait la main qui avait malgré toutes les précédentes fois un petit mouvement de recul, que les Winchester étaient compliqués à dresser !

Il l'avait même fait une fois en étant visible mais Sam, trop occupé par son ordinateur, son meilleur ami à lui, n'avait rien noté.

Jamais de parole.

Jamais de remarque.

Jamais de regard.

Jamais d'autre mouvement.

Dean soupira, un temps songeur, et bu encore de la bière qu'il n'avait fait qu'observer calmement depuis qu'on lui avait servi.

Il était stressé quand Castiel lui prenait la main.

Merde et puis pourquoi cela le perturbait autant. Non mais oh!... C'est normal que ça le perturbe autant, il a plus 6 ans et il y a que les couples qui se tiennent la main pas les _amis_!

Il soupira.

Mais c'était Cas.

Et oui se tenir la main était une habitude de certains couples. Lui n'avait jamais vraiment été en couple, à part une ou deux expériences. Castiel non plus d'ailleurs.

Castiel avait-il conscience de ce que cela lui faisait et de ce que cela pouvait potentiellement vouloir dire ?

Certainement pas hein ?

Dean baissa la tête, apitoyé, ne prêtant même plus attention aux serveuses. Depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs.

Il se remémora la première fois que c'était arrivé, c'était cette fois là qui l'avait le plus chamboulé et qui le perturbait encore aujourd'hui quand Castiel entrelaçait leurs doigts.

Ils étaient dans la voiture, Sam à l'arrière était endormi et Castiel était resté devant.

Le chasseur se souvenait bien de ce soir là, c'était la première fois qu'il lui prenait la main. Il avait vu les yeux de l'ange le regarder avec insistance. Calmement. Il ne disait rien.

Et lui.

Lui était triste, fatigué, à bout, cassé, détruit.

Castiel avait posé sa main sur celle de Dean qui reposait sur sa cuisse pendant qu'il conduisait. Le chasseur avait écarquillé les yeux, avait voulu retirer sa main mais l'ange l'en avait empêché, serrant sa poigne, le regard toujours plus insistant.

Et Dean ne résista pas plus. Peut-être que c'était un truc d'ange ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais il s'était retrouvé plus calme, apaisé, soulagé, réparé pour quelques minutes seulement peut-être mais c'était déjà tellement.

Dean se souvenait bien de ce soir là. C'était la première fois qu'il lui tenait la main. Il avait eu cette impression qu'il pouvait se lâcher, hurler, pleurer ou juste se taire et boire des litres d'alcool, peu importe, Castiel aurait toujours été là.

L'avait-il déjà abandonné ?

Dean se souvenait bien ce soir là. Il sentait par la légère pression qu'appliquait l'ange sur sa main chaude qu'il lui faisait une sorte de promesse que seuls eux connaissaient et dont eux seuls comprenaient la portée.

Dean se souvenait bien ce soir là, et quand enfin il avait garé la voiture sur le parking, Sam toujours endormi à l'arrière. Il se souvenait la main de Castiel qui l'avait lâché. Dean avait contracté la mâchoire sans trop savoir pourquoi et avait réprimé cette stupide et incongrue envie de rattraper cette paume et ces doigts.

Dean se souvenait bien de ce soir là, parce qu'il se souvenait de cette promesse qui résonnait en lui.

Parce qu'il se souvenait des émotions et sentiments refoulés certainement depuis longtemps, ensevelis sous des litres de beuveries et de gueules de bois que le simple contact avait fait remonter à la surface.

Parce qu'il se souvenait de la déchirure provoquée par les lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes.


End file.
